slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rokirkir
"I dunno what to put here" Rokirkir is a Nicheling; he is the mate of Nisha. (NOTE: His stats, appearance, and backstory are hard to understand unless you either play the game or look at the wiki). He is a nervous, hyper male nicheling with the intelligence of an average human. He is the berry picker/gatherer of the Nicheling Family. Appearance He is specially bred to be a gatherer. He has 2 Prehistoric Genes. He has 2 mutated genes not found in the actual game. The genes in ()s are either inactive due to being recessive to and dominated by the other, or identical to the other. Ears: Large (Large) Horns: Antlers (Antlers) Horn Color: White + White Head/Jaw: Digging Trunk (Digging Trunk) Mane Color: Black + Red Eyes: Normal (Normal) Eye Color: Black (Yellow) Rokirkir has rectangular pupils due to having Toxic Body Body: Toxic Body (Armored Body) Left Paw: Nimble Fingers Right Paw: Climbing Claw Tail: Stinky Tail (Climbing Tail) Hind Legs: Normal (Normal) Fur Color: Yellow (Toxic Yellow, would otherwise be Black with brown stripe pattern with an intensity of Normal and Very Large size) Blood Clotting: Normal Male Nichelings only have one blood clotting gene Stats +2 Poisonous +4 Hearing +2 Eyesight +1 Strength +3 Digging +3 Smelling +2 Speed +1 Swimming +4 Collection +2 Cracking +Distasteful Scent +Distasteful Appearance +1 Heat Resistance -1 Cold Resistance Personality He is hyper, always doing something. He also gets very nervous. He loves his family, and would do anything to protect them, but with 1 attack, that gets hard. He is very easily scared, but if the threat goes away, he cheers up almost instantly. If his friends die, he gets VERY sad and upset. If a member of his family dies, he will try everything he can to keep the rest safe. If his WHOLE family dies, he will throw himself into danger with no regard for his own safety, planning to go down fighting or get revenge (Again, not very effective as he has ONE ATTACK, but he doesn't want to live without his mate and children). Also, he stutters, and also accidently breaks the 4th wall a LOT. Backstory He's Nisha's life mate. Same backstory as her (except the obvious fact that it is from his perspective, and that he was much more scared by it then her) He has now been sent to Arkios by Exterra. Relations Emma: I-I like h-her. She's n-nice. Sh-she protects u-us. Psycho: *squeak* H-he's a b-bit sc-scary, h-he'd better st-stay awa-way f-from the kids, or N-Nisha w-will destroy h-him! Primordia: S-she talks... w-weirdly. Sirmanse: *unintelligible, so-high-they-can-barely-be-heard sqeaking noises* Squidy: *squeaking noises that sound suspiciously like, "Please don't kill my family..."* Nine: H-he's nice... N-not allow-owed near m-my kids, th-though... o-only family an-and Emma a-allow-owed near th-them... 9: H-harmless... I th-think? St-still not allow-owed n-near kids. Nisha: I w-wuv you, N-Nisha... Don't d-die h-hunting... W-why does th-the love of m-my life ha-have to have s-such a dan-angerous j-job...? *sees you watching him and snarls* D-don't y-you DARE h-hurt her! Akira: *snarls* N-no one touch m-my d-daughter! Tadukduk: *snarls* S-stay away from m-my son! Abilities Same abilities as Nisha, but can also pick berries, crack open shells and nuts, dig up edible roots, smell things, smell bad to deter predators, and kill just about anything that bites him. Also, has about passable attack in this dimension, terrible compared to Nisha, and very good defense (even though his defense stat is "0" it is raised by the alternate dimension he is in); still not as good defense as Nisha, though. Current Info Groups: The Nicheling Family Roleplays: Not gonna list. Kills/Deaths 0/0 Trivia * In the actual game, Nichelings don't mate for life, but WHO CARES!? I WANT A HAPPY FAMILY OF NICHELINGS! ROKIRKIR'S TRIBE HAS MARRIAGE (not really "marriage", but mating for life. ITS THE SAME THING)! IT IS A BETTER STORY! * His name is actually possible in the game. * I'm probably gonna make a joke video about him trying to attack something and just getting swatted like a fly. ** I'm a terrible person. * Distasteful Scent EITHER MEANS: ** 1: He smells toxic and Nichelings can't smell it. ** OR ** 2: He smells like farts. * Distasteful Appearance means he looks toxic. Gallery None yet! Category:PrimordiaThePrimordial's Pages Category:Character